Day of bonding
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: It's simple. Marluxia wants to spend a day with Crona. Takes place after Snake and the Flower. R and R, please.


Day of bonding

**This is actually like a month after what happened in Snake and the Flower, but the next story I do will explain why Hana is six and Crona is still fifteen. :3**

**Anyway, I don't own KH or Soul eater, only this idea of Marly as Crona's father and Hana.**

**R and R, please. :)**

* * *

Once Marluxia had managed to get the six-year-old Hana down for a nap, he went to see Vexen to tell him something.

"You want to what?" Vexen asked in surprise as he stared at his husband like he was nuts.

"I want to spend a day with Crona. I haven't seen him for fourteen years, Vexy."

"You remember what happened last time we were at Death City? You were attacked!"

"I'll make sure Meddy isn't home." Marluxia put a hand against Vexen's cheek. "I'll be careful."

Vexen still didn't look like he believed Marluxia but he sighed and nodded.

"All right. Be careful."

* * *

_I wonder if my house is still where it was when I was young…_Marluxia wondered as he walked through the streets of Death City, searching for his, or well, now it was Crona's, home. The Nobody soon came to a nice ranch. _Ah, there it is._

Marluxia went to the nearest window and peeked in, smiling when he saw Crona sitting on a crouch talking to Ragnorok. He knocked lightly on the window before ducking down. He waited until he heard the window open.

"I know I heard a knock…"

"Could have been a ghost." Ragnorok's voice teased.

"I-I don't know how to h-handle g-ghosts."

Marluxia popped up, startling both Crona and the miniature Ragnorok, who clung to his Meister's head.

"Hey, Crona. Mom home?"

Crona gradually shook his head, still shaking in his surprise.

"Cool. Come with me."

"I-I don't know how to d-deal with my f-father suddenly a-appearing…"

Marluxia sighed before he grabbed Crona's hand and dragged him out the window.

"Come on. You're going to spend a day with me."

"I don't know how to handle this!"

* * *

Crona nervously glanced around as Marluxia lead him into a crowded carnival.

"I-I don't…."

"Just be quiet and enjoy this." Marluxia clapped a hand on Crona's back, causing the boy to jump. "You're spending a day with me."

"O-okay…" Crona mumbled unsure of what else to say.

* * *

Marluxia took Crona to every ride and game that he thought was fun, but made sure it wasn't anything too scary. He even got the boy a stick of cotton candy.

"Hey, hey!" Ragnorok said as the two were heading back to Crona's house that afternoon. "I want some! If you like me, then you'll give me some!"

"Of course." Marluxia chuckled as he held out his stick of sweet fluff. "You can have it. I don't want to spoil dinner, anyway."

Ragnorok chuckled as he wrapped his slimy tongue around the cotton candy and pulled it into his mouth.

"Thi-this is the first time I've been to a carnival…" Crona said as he and Marluxia neared his house.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Meddy didn't take you to one." Marluxia laughed. "She wasn't really fond of them."

"She wasn't?"

"Nope. Ever since the incident with the horse, she's never liked them."

"What did the horse do?" Ragnorok asked as he leaned on Crona's head.

"Kicked her." Marluxia smiled at the memory. "She had been young then and was trying to hang from its tail."

Ragnorok laughed. "I would have loved to see that!"

Crona stopped on the porch and nervously shifted as he wondered what he should say to Marluxia.

"I had a fun time, Crona." Marluxia said as he patted the boy on the head. "But I sense your mother nearby, so it's time I get going."

"G-goodbye…" Crona said as Marluxia opened up a Dark Portal.

Marluxia smiled with a nod as he stepped closer to the wormhole.

"I'll see you later, Crona."

Crona sighed as his father disappeared into the dark corridor before he smiled a little as he stared at the ground.

That was the first time he had ever spent a day with someone like that. It was kinda nice.

* * *

**Naww, wasn't that nice of Marly. :3 And Crona got to spend a day at the carnival. Unlike the time he wanted to go to the circus and Medusa locked him in the room with circus music playing. :/ That just wasn't nice.**

**Anyway, R and R, please. :)**


End file.
